Thanksgiving Blessings
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Castaways and their families gather at the Howell's mansion for Thanksgiving. This story contains Pinger and MAG. Characters from A Match Made In Heaven.


**_A/N This is a follow-up to my Happy Thanksgiving story. It contains the characters from A Match Made In Heaven. Also I pulled a name from my other story for Ginger and the Professor's baby. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this Thanksgiving tale.  
_**

* * *

Ginger Hinkley smiled at her four month old baby boy who was sleeping in the crib. He was just so precious. She thought he looked like her darling husband however the Professor stated the child resembled her more than him. She supposed there was truth to that. He did have her green eyes and his hair was little more auburn than plain brown. It didn't really matter to her. As far as Ginger was concerned Daniel Edward Hinkley was the cutest baby ever, her other three children excluded of course. She stood up and placing her fingers to lips and then pressing them to his little head. "Mommy loves you." She said before tiptoeing out of the room and softly shutting the door behind her. It was so wonderful of Mrs. Howell to have a nursery built in Howell Manor. The socialite stated it was only practical to have a place where her grandchildren can stay when they visit. Mr. Howell concurred with his wife and construction soon took place.

Ginger walked back into the grand living room seeing Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on the TV. Her four year old twin daughters Amber and Sabrina loved watching the big balloons and hearing the music. Alex, her three year old, was with his father. Her eyes turned to Mary Ann who was placing her two year old daughter Ashley in a playpen. Such a sweet angel that Ashley was. Well most of the time. Sometimes she was a handful. She babysat for Mary Ann and Gilligan's daughter plenty of times to know that. Still she loved that little girl. Just like she adored their son Jonas who was six years old and in another room with the men watching football. Mrs. Howell was in the kitchen with her adopted daughters working on the Thanksgiving feast. She walked into the kitchen to see how things were going.

"Hi Mrs. Howell." She said. "Just checking in. Need any help?" She asked.

The millionaire's wife looked up and smiled. "Actually I could use some help. Can you please steam the vegetables and mash up the potatoes? We are working on the sweet potatoes over here." She said gesturing to Madison and Rachel who were at work peeling those very potatoes.

"Certainly." Ginger said as she picked up the bowl and found the potatoes. She tied on an apron and got to work. The door to the kitchen opened and in walked her husband. He smiled as he approached his wife. "Hello my love." He said kissing her.

Madison and Rachel giggled as they usually did whenever there was a show of affection.  
Mrs. Howell gently scolded them to get back to their task at hand.

"Hi darling." Ginger said returning his kiss before she went back to work on mashing the potatoes. "What brings you in here?"

"I was hoping to steal you away for a minute." He said softly in her ear.

Ginger grinned and told Mrs. Howell she would be back in a minute or two. The Professor led her out of the kitchen and pulled her into Mr. Howell's den shutting the door. "Darling what…." She couldn't finish that sentence as the Professor pressed his mouth to hers and began kissing her passionately.

Ginger's arms went around him and she sunk into his amazing kiss. He let go and Ginger grinned at him. "What was that for?" She asked.

"I thought we should continue the Thanksgiving tradition." He replied.

"Tradition?" She asked smiling. "It's tradition for you to kiss me?"

"You are the one who started it." The Professor said holding her close. "You recall last year when you were preparing that spectacular feast, you informed me that it was necessary that I kiss you as your apron dictated this."

"Roy darling this apron doesn't say…" She looked down and saw it did in fact say Kiss The Cook. Ginger giggled. "Roy did you sneak this in?"

"Naturally." He said proudly "I didn't want to break away from this tradition."

"Darling I love you." Ginger said as she kissed his lips. "Now I have to get back to the kitchen." She gave him one last kiss before leaving the room swiveling her hips hypnotizing her husband as always.

 **Living Room**

The doorbell rang and Mary Ann was about to hurry to answer it when she recalled that the Howells had a butler for this reason. She looked and smiled when she saw it was Alice and Skipper. "Hi there." She said getting up from where she was kneeling by the playpen and rushed over to greet them. "Nice to see you." She said hugging the pair.

Alice smiled. "You too." She said returning her hug. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"Oh the men are in another room watching football. You want to join them Skipper?"

Mary Ann didn't have to ask twice as the sailor hurried off to the TV room to join the other men. She laughed and shook her head. "That's our Skipper." She remarked. "Mrs. Howell is in the kitchen with Madison and Rachel. I think Ginger went to help her although I did notice the Professor heading that way and I think I saw them go into another room…"

Alice laughed. "I see. Well I think I will go say hello to Eunice. Did your parents arrive yet?"

"Not yet." Mary Ann said shaking her head. "Ginger's parents called and said they were picking up the Professor's mother and her husband at the airport. Mom did call a little while ago from the hotel saying she and Dad were just waiting for Kathleen and Chris to arrive from the airport themselves. Ginger's brother is here. Her sister and Matthew haven't gotten here yet."

"I see." Alice said. "What about Toby? Is he here?"

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes he's in there with the other men. I think he and Gilligan have a bet going on with the game."

"Oh boy." Alice said with a laugh. "I recall those "bets". Chris and Toby had them all the time growing up. It usually involved making the other eat an entire pie in one sitting."

Mary Ann giggled. "Well if that is the case I don't think Gilligan will mind losing."

"I think you are right." Alice said before heading to the kitchen. She walked in to find Ginger over by the stove steaming the vegetables and Mrs. Howell with the girls working on adding marshmallows to the sweet potatoes. "Hello everyone." She greeted.

"Oh hello Alice dear!" Mrs. Howell said rushing over to her. She placed a kiss on her cheek. "So nice to see you. You look wonderful."

"Thank you. I just came to see if you need any help."

"I could use it." Mrs. Howell said. "I haven't gotten to making the apple pie yet. Could you please be a dear and peel the apples?"

"Not a problem." Alice said walking to the large island and picking up the bowl of green apples. She smiled at the two girls. "Having fun helping your mother?"

Madison frowned. "This is boring. Can we go watch the parade?"

Mrs. Howell smiled. "Of course you can. Go on and join Mary Ann in the living room."

The two girls ran out of the kitchen with joy. For some reason it wasn't as much fun to help in the kitchen as it was when they were younger.

"They are terrific young girls." Alice commented.

"They are." Mrs. Howell said. "But Madison is almost fifteen now and getting in that boy crazy phase. I think Rachel is not far behind."

"I remember those days." Alice said. "My sister Jacqueline was the same way. Every boy she met was the cutest ever. I wish she could have joined us but she is having Thanksgiving with her daughter Karen. She said that perhaps next year she could join in. I wish Jonas' uncle could have made it but it's okay. We will see him at Christmas. He promised to fly out."

A minute or two later the kitchen door opened again. "Guess who's here!" Mary Ann said holding the door open to reveal her mother, her sister and Ginger's sister Nicki plus Kimberly Grant.

"Mom." Ginger said putting down a spoon and rushing to greet her. "I'm so happy you made it."

"I am too." Kimberly said. "I've missed you. You've been so busy lately. Tell me where is my new adorable grandson."

"He's napping." Ginger explained. "You'll see him later."

"Darn I was hoping we would catch him before hand. Oh well. How is your brother's namesake doing?"

"Wonderful." Ginger replied. "I know everyone thinks I'm odd giving two of my children my brother's name. Daniel just seemed like the perfect name."

"Honey I don't think it's odd. It's sweet." Kimberly stated. "Besides Danielle is just Amber's middle name and it's so pretty. I am certain your brother will end up naming one of his children after you if he ever finds a mate." She frowned.

This caught Mrs. Howell's attention. "Oh I know the perfect girl for him!" She declared.

Ginger giggled knowing her brother was in for it. She quietly left the kitchen knowing the meal was in good hands with the other women. Nicki followed her out. "Hey sis." She said as they headed to the living room. "I haven't be able to talk to you much lately. You being such high demand movie star." She grinned. "What's been going on?"

The two sat down on the sectional. "I've been working on another romance novel. Or trying to piece one together. I've also been considering recording an album. Roy said I should as he thinks I sing like an angel."

"Naturally." Nicki said. "When is that new movie of yours coming out?"

"Oh not until the spring. I think the director is looking to rethink some of the scenes he had cut from the film. Anything new with you?"

"Well." Nicki said with a smile. "Matthew and I were going to share this at dinner but I just have to tell someone now! I'm pregnant!"

Ginger squealed and hugged her older sister. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Nicki said letting go. "Please don't say anything yet. I shouldn't have said anything now but I couldn't help it."

"I promise I won't. Oh this is great new Nicki! Wow. Matthew a father. Oh boy I hope your kid doesn't inherit his warped sense of humor."

Nicki laughed. "I don't know about that. Even I have a hard time keeping his mouth in line." She said. "At least he no longer makes cracks to Roy."

"He learned a long time ago not to say mean things about my darling Roy in my presence." Ginger stated. "He knows better."

"Well aside from that, I think he will be a great father. And Ginger we decided if it's a girl we want her to have your name."

"What?" Ginger said surprised. "You mean that?"

"Of course. You were so sweet to give Sabrina my name. Well I just have to pass your name on to any daughter of mine. We settled on Sandra Ginger Hinkley. What do you think? Matthew wanted to name her after his mother as well."

"I think it's wonderful." Ginger smiled. "Do you have a name picked out for a boy?"

"You bet. I'm going to name him after our grandfather Nicholas who I was named after. He will be Nicholas Matthew Hinkley." She said. "Like you I have to give any son of mine his father's name."

"I love it." Ginger said approvingly. "Nicki you will be a wonderful mother. You are great with the girls." She said gesturing to the twins who were still glued to the parade. "I know you will be terrific with your own children."

"I hope so." She said. "You know I never thought this would happen. I didn't think I would meet a great man like Matthew but I did. I'm so grateful for that. I truly am."

 **TV Room.**

"Ha!" Toby said to Gilligan. "Another touchdown! Save room for that pie!"

Skipper rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Believe me Gilligan can save room for anything." He said. He knew better than anyone what a bottomless pit that first mate had. He envied him wishing he could eat like that. He looked down at his own physique which was actually a lot slimmer than in previous years He had lost some weight and was feeling good about himself. Alice was very proud of him.

Gilligan shot a grin back at Toby. "Oh well. I guess I get to eat your mother's sweet potato pie all by myself!"

"Oh no you don't!" Toby said in horror. "You do not get to eat that pie all by yourself! No way!"

"Will you two pipe down!" roared Mr. Howell. "I can't hear the game!"

The Professor watched the whole thing with amusement. He turned to his brother who seemed awfully quiet. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it is." He said. "Just…things on my mind."

"What things?" The Professor asked.

"I can't say." Matthew replied. "I promised Nicki I wouldn't say anything until dinner."

"Say what?" asked Dr. Caldwell of his stepson. "Is something wrong?"

Joshua Hinkley turned in his chair. "Is everything okay? Something wrong with my daughter?"

"No it's not that." Matthew said. "Nicki is fine. I promise you will all find out at dinner. I can't say anything now. I swore I wouldn't."

The Professor stood up and gestured for his older brother to follow him. They went into Mr. Howell's study and shut the door. "Okay what gives? What is going on?"

Matthew sighed. "I wasn't supposed to say anything but…Nicki…she's pregnant."

The Professor's eyes went wide. "Pregnant? You are going to be a father?"

"Yes I am. Me. A father. It's overwhelming. I mean I am thrilled. I love Amber and Sabrina. And Alex and Daniel. It's just…wow." Matthew said. "I am just floored."

"I know what you mean." The Professor said. "I didn't think you knew what to do with a woman but there it is."

Matthew gave his grinning younger brother a look and lightly punched his arm. "Very funny. I'm being serious here."

"So am I. I didn't know you were capable of performing such a task." He aid still grinning.

"Will you shut up?" Matthew said annoyed that his brother was getting payback.

"Forgive me." Roy said. "I couldn't help it. I want you to know I am happy for you and I think you will be a great father."

"Just don't say anything yet. I wasn't supposed say anything now. We will let everyone else in on the news at dinner."

"I promise." Roy said. "Not a word."

 **Dinner**

Everyone gathered around the enormous 16 foot table filled with delicious food.

The children were gathered at another smaller table that was set up for them. Mr. Howell stood at the head of the table. "I want to thank everyone for joining us here on this Thanksgiving. Mrs. Howell and I are very grateful you are spending this holiday with us. We thought it was a splendid idea to gather everyone together so no one gets left out. With that said I think it's time for grace. He took his seat and they all bowed their heads as Mr. Howell spoke. "Dear Father in Heaven, we thank you for this bountiful feast you have placed before us. We thank you for allowing us to come together to share this wonderful day together. We also thank you for bringing us together to be a family on that island. Lovey and I are forever grateful to you for bringing four young people who we come to think of as our own children. And we also give thanks for having a terrific leader in Skipper on the island. Lord, we also thank you for our adopted children, Madison and Rachel and Teddy. We pray we can always remain a close family and share many holidays to come. In Jesus' name we pray this. Amen."

Everyone else said Amen as well and Thurston then stood to carve the turkey. Nicki spoke up. "Wait there is something Matthew and I want to share with you all."

"Of course dear." Mr. Howell said.

She looked around and then took a breath. "Matthew and I…we are going to have a baby."

Kimberly Grant shrieked with joy. Joshua Grant was over the moon. Sandra jumped up and hugged her son who quipped she can stop bugging him about grandchildren. Everyone congratulated the pair. After the news was shared, Mr. Howell began to cut into the turkey and all were served. All agreed the meal was delicious and Mrs. Howell was as pro at cooking turkeys. Gilligan having "lost" his bet with Toby delighted in eating the entire sweet potato pie that Alice had brought. The Texan man sulked and Alice had to laugh telling him it was his own fault. He should know better than to bet pie with Gilligan.

The table was cleared and the dished were washed. The group retired to the living room. Mary Ann pulled Gilligan aside saying she needed to speak with him.

"What about?" He asked. "I'm kinda full and I need to relax."

"I know but I had to tell you this. You see Gilligan, Nicki isn't the only pregnant one."

"What you do you mean? Ginger can't be pregnant she just had a baby four months ago and your sister had one six months ago. Wait..is Alice…"

Mary Ann could not help but laugh. "No silly. It's me!"

His eyes were was wide as saucers. "You? You are…"

"Yes Gilligan I am. I was going to say something at dinner but I overheard Nicki telling Ginger and well I didn't want to steal her thunder. It's her first baby. But I wanted to tell you. You are going to be a father again William Gilligan!"

"Oh boy!" He said holding her. "Wow. First a whole pie to myself and now this. This is the best Thanksgiving ever!"

Mary Ann placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you Gilligan. Happy Thanksgiving."

"I love you too Mary Ann." He said returning her kiss.

The End!


End file.
